Walk Away
by Baybeetricia
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in a long term relationship. Suddenly she notices that he has begun to change. He starts to neglect her and starts to listen to things everyone tells him...full summary inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**Walk Away**

**SUMMARY:** Hermione and Draco are in a long term relationship. Suddenly she notices that he has begun to change. He starts to neglect her and starts to listen to things everyone tells him. She's getting fed up with it, and now she is wondering if she should leave, but is it what she thinks?

**Walk Away**

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other, undercover, telling you what to say_

Twenty year old, Hermione Granger walked in the flat she shared with her boyfriend of 2 years, Draco Malfoy. She didn't even have to call for Draco because, as she walked deeper in the flat, she overhears a conversation.

"...are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well Draco, son, you should take her out and then break the news to her"

"I'm not sure if she will get the right impression."

"Don't worry about it, Draco, just do what you think is best and be gentle when you break it to her."

"But what about..."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was Draco going to end their relationship? Why was he talking to his parents about it instead of talking to her? Hermione tried to push the questions out of her head, even though she knew it would only go so far without popping back up again, and said "Draco, are you there?"

She could hear shuffling of papers and scrambling of several feet. She walked in the room, slowly, like she just came home and then Draco said "Yes, hon. I'm in the bedroom. Give me a sec and I'll be right out."

Hermione tried to keep the questions, which continuously pried through her thoughts, at bay but it was no use. She hurriedly walked into the living room and was greeted by a smiling Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Don't get me wrong now, they were not disapproving of her now. They were at first and tried everything in their power to break them up, but when they saw that Draco had moved out of the house and got a place with her, they sort of looked at it a different way. After Draco told them that he could do no better, they sort of accepted it. Even though they seemed like they did, Hermione still thought that they were disapproving of her.

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is that it's cupid_

_Baby, loving you has made me this way_

Hermione looked at them with such anger in her eyes, it kind of caught them off guard; and their expressions changed almost immediately. Seconds later Draco walked in and he could feel the tension in the room. He looked from his parents to his girlfriend and back again.

He walked over to Hermione, kissed her cheek, and said "What's up love?"

She didn't answer him; she just stared. He gave her a confused look and then he looked at his mom and asked "What going on?"

"Nothing, dear"

Hermione was getting fed up of this. For the past few days she's been coming home and almost hearing the same shit. She was getting really mad. The suddenly she said:

"If you'll excuse me..."

With that said she began making her way to the bedroom, but on her way she heard them whispering

"Do you think she heard us?"

"I don't know mom. I just hope not"

"Draco..."Lucius said "...I think she's hurt because, in her mind, she knows."

"You think so?"

"Yes; and I think you should do it soon. Otherwise..."

Hermione didn't hear the rest because she slammed the door shut behind her. How could he do this to her? He was supposed to be her boyfriend. They even talked about them having kids and now he's going to pull a stunt like this?

She sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be happy. She got up and stripped off her clothes. She needed a nice hot shower, or a nice cold drink, either way the shower was closer and much more inviting.

While she was in the shower Draco was saying goodbye to his parents. As his parents were waving goodbye he was in a phase. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Hermione. Maybe it was just one of _those_ days or stress from working at the Hospital was getting to her again.

He could think of a few things to do to help her feel better or relieve her stress. So he hurriedly walked to the bedroom and walked in. He didn't see her but he smelled her vanilla body-wash and sighed. Something must really be on her mind and he wanted to find out.

"Hermione, honey, are you okay?"

Hermione thought '_Do I seem okay?_' but said nothing.

"Hermione, love..."

She opened the door and walked out in a towel. Before Draco could say anything, Hermione said: "What were you talking about before I called you?"

_So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah_

_You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can say, oh_

"You were listening?"

"How was I not supposed to listen..."

Draco didn't even let her finish, he steadily cut her off and asked "What did you hear?"

"Why should you ask me when..."

"What did you hear?"

Draco was getting both agitated and nervous at the same time. What if she heard too much? That could ruin everything.

"What do you think I heard?"

"Well let me explain it to you. Well you see...um...I...um..." But he couldn't explain it fully, without telling her why he was going to do it. And that wouldn't end right.

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?_

"Ahh; never mind. Just go back to your friends and hang out."

"When since my friend's mean more to me than you do?"

"Since you've been neglecting me."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Where were you last week when I was looking for you because my mom was in the hospital? You were out with your parents. Or when I needed you two weeks ago when I wasn't feeling well? Out with friends..."she sighed and whispered "...I'm trying to wonder if I should stay or go."

"Yes I was out with friends when you weren't feeling well and with my parents when your mom was in the hospital. But didn't I show up? No more than, 2 minutes later? Yes I did. So why are you acting like this?"

_Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

That was the last straw for Hermione. She looked at him and exploded. "You want to know why I'm acting like this? Well, do you? Because I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm tired of coming home and always hear you and your parents whispering about me. I'm tired of going out on the street and see people give me sympathetic looks because they know something I don't. And most of all I'm tired of you not being there for me when I need you. You use to do everything for me but now it seems like you don't care anymore."

Draco looked wide-eyed at her and sighed. If she acted like this then what he had to tell her would be the hardest thing he would ever do. She must have noticed that he didn't say anything or even moved so she she looked at him, shook her head and continued to get her clothes; that was scattered all over the room. As soon as she was done she quickly put them on, in silence, and, finally, said "I'm going for a walk."

She walked away past the living room, the kitchen and walked out of the door. She didn't get to far before she broke into tears. It's not like this was the first time she left for some time to think. It's like it's a regular thing in their relationship. She would come home, over hear him talking with friends or family about her, she would make her prescence known, she would hear scrambling and when she finally makes it in the living room everyone had a smile plastered on their faces.

That's what she hated most of all. It seems like everyone knows what's going on but her and instead of Draco bringing it to her attention he decides to go to other people to solve the problem.

She walked over the the nearest bench, which was located in the neighbourhood playground, and sat down. She didn't know what to do anymore. She knew for a fact that she loved Draco with all of her heart but she could take all of this. Their relationship was supposed to stay how it was before, loving and fruitfully enjoyable. But now, it's like it's diminishing more and more everyday.

Draco rarely kissed her on the lips, touched her in places he use to or even made love to her. The only time he would do so was to get himself off and when he does that it's always sex; most of all that was probably every month or so. He spends more time at work than he does with her.

A silent tear ran, slowly, down her cheek and she sniffled. This was so hard for her; mainly because she had no other place to go. All of her friends were married and she wouldn't want to intrude on them. Sometimes it seemed like Draco was her only option.

She must have sat there, in silence, for a few minutes until she saw a figure approaching. She inhaled sharply, gripped her wand, in her jacket pocket, dangerously and waited; but when she saw the bond hair she immediately released it. Draco walked up to the bench and sat down. He knew what he had to do and he was willing to do so right now; since it permitted it.

He grabbed her cold palms and rubbed his thumb against it. She looked at him and he immediately felt guilty. He couldn't tell her now. It would crush her and the look of hurt in her eyes was enough to tear him apart. He wouldn't do it now; he just couldn't do it now. It was too harsh, so he said the first thing that came to him.

"Hermione, dear, I know I haven't been acting like myself but can you please forgive me?"

He didn't know what possessed him to say but he couldn't stop himself.

She looked at him but said nothing. He took that as a bad sign and he said "Please, Hermione, I'm begging you. Please forgive me."

He looked at her expectedly and was surprised when he saw a tear slide down her face. He wiped it away, gently, and raised her head so they met eye-to-eye. Another tear slid down her face and this time he kissed it away. He then kissed her lips and asked her again "Hermione, can you please forgive me?"

She looked him in the eye, bit her bottom lip and answered "I don't know."

_I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?_

About 2 weeks later, after their argument they made up and decided to go to dinner together. Hermione knew that Draco didn't have work today so she knew that he would come. She planned it out and gave him all of the information he needed to know; including locations and such. He was supposed to be there by 7:00 p.m. and it is now 8:30 and he didn't show up.

Everyone was looking at Hermione like a jackass because she was waiting on someone who was already 1½ hours late. She refused to order until he arrived. The waiter stopped to her every few minutes and asked her if she wanted to order at least a drink, but she still refused. At 9:00 she decided to leave, but not before leaving a nice tip to the waiter, even though he only asked her if she wanted something.

As Hermione was leaving the restaurant she had a strange feeling something was wrong with Draco so she went to his office. Since he was the CEO of Malfoy Inc. he gave her easy access anytime needed and this was a perfect time to use it. When she arrived inside she heard moaning. She knew that Draco was not at work so she wondered who it could be then she heard a voice say "Right there Katherine. That's it."

That stopped Hermione in her tracks. That sounded like Draco. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. When she walked closer and opened the door, silently, she heard him say "Thanks Katherine. I really needed that."

Katherine got up and while she was leaving Draco asked "Um, Katherine what time is it?"

Katherine looked at her watch and said "It's 9:15 sir."

"What? I'm supposed to be to dinner with Hermione over 2 hours ago."

Hermione finally decided to make her presence known "You've just figured that out?"

He looked up and as his eyes met hers he could see the hurt in them.

_I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone_

She turned around and stormed out of the room. Before she left the building she could hear him shouting "Hermione, wait up! Please, baby, wait up! It's not what it looked like." But she just walked out of the building and into the, now, pouring rain.

_So, before you start defending  
Baby, stop all your pretending  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey_

Hermione ran to the nearest apparition point and apparated to their flat. She couldn't understand why he did it. He was supposed to meet her for dinner but instead he was getting rubbed down by his secretary; who Hermione knew had a crush on him. She just wanted to spend sometime with him, but it looked like he was more interested in work than in her. She walked in her bedroom and sank to the floor and began to sob. She didn't know what to do.

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

As soon as Hermione began crying, Draco stormed in the room, completely wet and immediately full of remorse. "Hermione, sweetie, I'm so sorry that I missed our appointment."

She sniffled and said "Draco do u love me?"

_I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because every time I want to talk about those papers, and your regularly disappearance you neglect the questions."

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Well congratulations, Sherlock, you've now found out what **NOT** to do when you don't want to hurt someone."

"Well it wouldn't have come to this if you weren't acting like how you are acting right now."

"Oh? So i'm supposed to be all peachy when I just found my boyfriend fucking his secretary?"

"I told you it..."

"You told me shit is what you told me. And it has come to what; I might ask?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but now I will. It's over; Hermione."

When she heard that her world shattered. All that time she was putting up with his bullshit and he wanted to dump her? Oh hell no!

"It's what?"

"It's over; Hermione. I didn't want it to..."

"Well save the shit; Draco. You are a piece of work you know. How long did you want to break up with me?"

"_I'm_ a piece of work? When you walk around her like you have a-"

"I don't want to hear none of your shit Draco.. Just answer the fucking question: How long did you want to break up with me?"

Draco sighed deeply, because he knew she was bound to ask that, and said "3 months."

When Hermione heard that her mouth dropped open. 3 months? 3 whole months. She narrowed her eyes at him and exploded. "3 months? 3 fucking months? I put up with your shit and you wanted to end this 3 months ago? Why didn't you just end it instead of letting me find you with your whore of a secretary."

"How dare you call her a whore. She is better than you will ever be?"

"Is that because she would fuck you anywhere you want her to; or is it because she is pureblood?"

When Draco didn't answer she continued "Come on Draco. At least be honest with me. It's because she is pureblood isn't it?"

Draco finally looked at her and said "Yes it is."

She checked her head and said "And I actually thought that you were over that; but I guess I was wrong. Just one last question. Why did you date me?"

He looked her in the eye and said "You want the honest truth?"

"That's all I ask for."

"Well because I knew you were going to be a challenge and when I got you, which I knew I would, I wanted to see if you were as fiery in bed as you were in arguments."

Hermione looked him in the eye and narrowed her. "You sick bastard! You made me believe that you loved me and now I find this out."

"Well you asked for it."

"Yes, you sick freak, I asked for it now I really know why you treated me like this. I was nothing but a conquest for you and since you got what you want you want it to end. Fine by me."

She then walked to the closet and started to pack her things. She knew she could stay in this flat if she wanted to but the memories would be too much for her and if she stayed here any longer she was positive she would burn the place down.

When she saw that she was taking longer she accio'd all of her stuff in an overly, large suitcase, shrunk it and placed it in her pocket. She didn't even give one glance at Draco. She walked to the door, turned the knob and was going to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Do you want to know why I kept it from you for so long?"

"No, I rather not know."

Draco sighed but said so anyway "It's because I fell for you; and hard. I didn't want to hurt you and if this never happened I would have never told you."

"Well you did and that's that. So just leave it. I hope you are happy with her because I will be without you."

She walked through the same living room she walked through countless times, passed the kitchen she cooked some of her best recipes in for Draco and out of the door she was sure she wouldn't walk through again. When she was outside of the door she apparated away, leaving a very lonely and distraught Draco behind.

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
_

**A Month Later**

Hermione was happily walking through Hogsmeade when she accidentally ran into the last person she wanted to see; Draco. He was wearing one of his best suits; which she bought for him, by the way. She immediately apologized before she saw who it was she collided with. She narrowed her eyes and said in her coldest voice.

"Fancy seeing you hear; Malfoy. I thought you wouldn't want to be near mudbloods."

When he heard that he rose his head and whispered "Hermione."

She looked at him sharply and said "Yes that's my name and it's not for you to use. It's Granger to you."

Draco looked at her and was shocked at the change. Her hair was now straight and it stopped at the middle of her back. It had blonde highlights in it and it was in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a pinstrip business suit with black boots under it. She was stunning. Draco's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"Hermione, I know i'm the last person you want to see right now, but I want to tell you that I miss you."

"Oh did you? And why is that?"

"Because I cared, and I still do, for you."

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"I want you to give me another chance."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please. I can't sleep without you near me."

"Well now is the perfect time to learn."

"Hermione please..."

"Tell me the truth, Draco. Why do you want me back?"

When she didn't hear him say anything she walked away.

_  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Yeah, yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away_

Draco looked at her departing back and whispered "Because I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know i don't really write stories like this but since i had this on my pc for a few months now, I wanted to FINALLY but it up and give it a try.

Tell me what you think and please review

Much love Baybeetricia.


End file.
